This invention relates generally to a refuse receptacle, and more particularly to a refuse receptacle provided with a refuse collecting bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,694 and 4,364,490 each disclose a refuse receptacle having refuse collecting bags which are detachably connected with each other and mounted within the receptacle so that each of the connected bags can be pulled sequentially upwardly and the upper end of the upwardly pulled bag can be opened for receiving refuse.
The drawbacks of the refuse receptacles according to these patents are that refuse collecting bags prepared so as to each have a predetermined length must be detachably interconnected to form a suitable number of bags, each of the refuse collecting bags connected together must in use be pulled upwardly through the receptacle and opened at the upper end thereof, and the bag filled with refuse must be removed upwardly from the upper end of the refuse receptacle.